the search and journey
by Freedom319
Summary: When Arya finds out that she has a brother named TM, she decides to look for him, as well as starting her pokemon journey


Chapter one: The letters and "Medicine"

**Sorry that I couldn't write any earlier, see, I have school and everything so sometimes I will be buried in homework or stress. So basically, I will most likely upload my stories on the weekends. Anyways, on my profile, you should've seen the question "You have to guess my age" and if you were to get it right first, you would get to name the first pokemon, along with saying its personality. I will say the truth, Ghostphoenix did guess my age, but not all correctly. I'm eleven and he guessed twelve. The reason he is the half winner is because in a month on March 19****th**** is when I do turn twelve. So then there was another guy, HybridTailedFox who guessed my age right, but was in second, so he gets to choose the personality. Anyways, I hope you guys like this first chapter. I may not be as good as my brother, but I will try. If you're reading this right now, thanks. **

"**Pokemon are by our side, always, I hope you will understand the meaning of those words." – Prof. Rowan. **

**That concludes our special program, "Let's Ask Prof. Rowan!" Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, some time, same channel!**

With that, the TV program ended, and I decided to turn it off. I wonder how it's like to have a pokemon journey… I lie down onto the cold floor, and stare at the ceiling. I picture myself catching all sorts of pokemon, traveling cities, and making lots of friends. Like that's going to happen, though. Being thirteen, along with always helping people… it's the reason why I never had time for an amazing pokemon journey. I shouldn't be thinking about this though, because whenever I do, I somewhat become negative. And that thought just makes me sick. I hate people who are always negative.

I get up and turn off the TV, when I suddenly hear a stampede up the stair case. Which means it was the one and only,

"There you are!" said the boy with the slightly tossed blond hair, green scarf, and a red striped shirt with regular brown pants. He walked towards me and I stand up to my feet.

"What is it B-" not giving me the chance to even complete my sentence, the boy shouts,

"Hey Arya! Did you just see the TV! Sure you did! Prof. Rowan's that really important guy who studies pokemon, right? That means he must have TONS of pokemon! What if we were to ask him, I bet he'd give us some Pokemon!" This, this enthusiastic weird and disturbing person is my friend Barry. He can be very annoying, but really, in a way, he has a heart of gold (I think anyways…). He also gets distracted easily.

"WHOA! Is this a new PC?!" Barry raced to the corner to my room, and he somewhat looked like a five year old on Christmas. I mean, wow.

"Actually, I just polished-"

"Where was I?" Barry walks toward me with a certain look on his face. One that sends chills down my stare. Yes, the legendary Barry deaths stare. It seriously creeps me out.

"We're going to go see Prof. Rowan and get some pokemon! I'll be waiting outside. Arya, if you're late, I'm going to fine you with $10 million!" Barry really is that crazy women's younger cousin.

"What-" Barry then dashes out the door, always seeming to be in rush. I feel like the conversation I just had was one sided. I sigh and shake my head. I was just planning on taking a nap too… I walk over to my closet and graph my red coat, my brown boots, and my white hat. I look in mirror. Dark brown hair that went to my shoulders, green eyes and pale skin and I figured that I was actually tall for my age (a lot of people think I'm fifth teen), and that it would be nice to take a walk in a somewhat warm winter day.

I walk down the staircase and see my aunt cooking. As soon as she sees me, she puts a beautiful smile on her face, turns off the stove and walks toward me.

"Arya! Barry already left. That boy is always in a hurry, isn't he? Now that I think about it, I'm still curious on why Prof. Birch sent you here…"

Yes, it was a regular day just a few weeks ago. The sun was shining and the first thing that morning was my friend's phone call, asking if I could help her babysit some kids on the block. What a crazy day that was… (Flash back)

"_Arya, you got a call from your friend!" my mother shouted. I dash down the stairs, knowing that the only time my friend ever called me was when she needed help. I pick the phone, and my instincts were correct. _

"_Arya, can you please help me with baby-sitting? I don't think I could do it alone!" _

"_I'll be right there!" I dash to the door, graphing my red coat and white hat, not bothering to graph my boots. The little kids in this block could kill you if you're alone, unless you have candy. Yet, my friend's mom never buys candy unless it was a holiday. _

_I run across the block, when suddenly, I hear a stampede towards me. Wild pokemon!? However, it was not a pack of wild pokemon, but just a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. _

"_HEY YOU!" said the terrifying women. I turn my head to both my sides, hoping she was talking to someone else, but it seems that the street that was just filled with people was deserted. They abandoned me for their own safety. I turn to the woman, who seemed to be examining me. Don't tell me she is one of those creepers. I back away, knowing that it would make her more curious. I took martial arts for nine years, so if this woman tries to do anything, I'll just use self-defense. _

"_Me?" I ask, trying to see if she was talking to someone else, but when she rolled her eyes, I knew she probably thought I was a blond. _

"_Yes, you! I GOT A MISSION FOR YOU!" shouted the crazy woman with her hands on her hips._

"_Sorry, I have my friend I have to baby-sit!" _

"_Don't worry; I already took care of that. She now has a month supply of candy!"_

"_DUDE, ARE YOU A STALKER? HOW WOULD YOU EVEN NOW WHICH FRIEND I'M TALKING ABOUT?" ignoring my question, the woman shouted,_

"_YOU HAVE TO CATCH A FUGITIVE!" _

"_WHY ME?" _

"_BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BROTHER!" shouted the woman. I stare at her, shocked that she would say such a thing. I'm an only child, I have no brother. _

"_Brother? What brother?" I asked, confused. _

"_Uh….. Um….. Uh…." The woman was stuck on words, and there was a long silence. Suddenly, she tries to knock me out with a hit on the neck, but I block it and punch her stomach. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I turn my head, knowing I was far from her by know, I turn my head to see if there was any signs of her. That's when I see the demon queen. I'm being chased by the demon queen who is in a regular woman's form. Her expression was terrifying, her speed faster than a cheetah, and she somewhat looked amused. She then caught up to me, got a glimpse of my face, and had hit my neck, and with that, everything was black. _

Yup, that was some crazy adventure, meeting the demon queen who was named May. How do I know? Because after I woke up that day, that woman told me that her name was May and that her father was Prof. Birch. I then had a good look at that woman. She was wearing a red skirt, black leggings, brown boots, a white shirt that had a pokemon logo on it, and she had a green bandana tied around her arm. She had long brown hair that went to her waist, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. She said she needed me pacifically to catch a certain fugitive. She also said that the town I will be living in will have my aunt and her younger cousin, Barry. Explains a lot, doesn't it?

So now, I have to catch a fugitive.

"Sorry, but I won't tell!" I chuckled. My aunt is curious why Prof. Birch sent me here, but I can't tell her, because the demon queen said I couldn't. I walk to the door, and as I was about to turn the door knob, my aunt says,

"Oh, Arya, make sure to now go in the tall grass, there might be wild pokemon. It would be okay if you had your own pokemon, but… Take care, dear!" I nodded and head out the door.

I walk through the block to Barrie's house. As I was about to knock on the door and the door flashed opened, hitting my head and knocking me to the grown.

"What the- Oh, hi Arya! Are you okay? I'm going to go see Prof. Rowan. You have to come! I can't go alone! Let's go right now!" Barry walked off, but then walked back.

"Heh heh... Forgot something!" Barry walked back into his house. I follow him to his room to see him graphing his bag, journal, and some other stuff.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Arya, I'll be waiting on the road! It a $10 million fine with interest if you're late!" with that, Barry ran out of his room. He must really want $10 million bucks, judging on why he says that all the time. I walk down the staircase and out of the house. I then go to the meeting place Barry said to meet up at, and when Barry saw me, he seemed impatient.

"TOO SLOW! All right! Let's get moving to the Prof. Rowan's lab." Barry then graphed my wrist and dragged me to the tall grass.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"…... We're not supposed to go in the grass, right?"

I nodded.

"… No worries! No problem at all! It doesn't matter that we don't have any pokemon."

"Wild pokemon are dangerous, you know."

"Trust me on this. I have an idea!"

"Another one of your genius Ideas?" I said sarcastically.

"Listen, you know how wild pokemon jump out when you go into their tall grass territory?"

"Yeah, so what?" Who wouldn't know that?

"So, what you do is, you just scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild pokemon can appear. If we just keep dashing, we can get to Sandem Town without running into wild pokemon. Okay!?"

"Uh…" isn't that somewhat idiotic? Barry backed up to where he was a long distance from the tall grass.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need a great running speed and space. Ready?"

"I think this is really dumb."

"Come on, have I ever let you down." He has a point, he never did let me down, but that's because I never depended on him. What could I say? I'm independent. Barry got into a running position. Knowing that he's May's cousin, he's probably a good runner.

"One…" Wild pokemon. They can do things that could send a person with no pokemon to a hospital for weeks.

"Two…" Barry could get hurt. He's very annoying, but he's a good friend (somewhat)

"THREE!" I can't let this happen.

"STOP!" I said. What surprised me, however, was the fact that I didn't say that alone. Barry stops and follows my stare to an old man. He had tossed hair, tanned skin, and a big mustache that said "Hey, I'm a macho man" (it didn't really say that, it just makes him look like a tough guy) Barry and my eyes widen when we realize who it is. There, right in front of us, was-

"Professor Birch?!" Barry says.

"What where you kids doing trying to cross the tall grass when you obviously don't have any pokemon?!" huh? Why was he yelling mostly at me? He was turned at me, looking at me, raising his voice at me, but referring to both of us. I mean, wouldn't anyone feel like they were being yelled?

"I'm sorry, Prof. I'll make sure it won't happen a-" Barry put his arm in front of me.

"Professor Birch, I'm the one to blame. It was my idea. In fact, when I ran, Arya said to stop the same time you did." Barry and Prof. had a staring contest to settle matters, leaving a short silence. Prof. Then laughed.

"What a gentlemen. If you excuse me…" Prof. Then turned around walked a few steps away.

"Two people who also ran into the tall grasses…. Should I? No…. Hmm… Okay!" it seems that Prof. has a habit of talking his thoughts. He turned around to us and patted our shoulders.

"Okay. Since both of you two seem responsible enough, I shall give you your own pokemon! Now, I have a suitcase… Now where is it?" Prof. looked around looking confused.

"Prof. Birch!" We all turn our heads the see a boy about my and Barrie's age coming toward Prof. He had Short dark blue hair, normal toned skin, a white backpack with a pokemon logo on it, a blue jacket, and blue jeans. He was also holding a brown suitcase.

"You forgot your suit case!"

"Oh! There it is! Thank you, Lucas. Okay. This suit case contains pokemon balls. You can choose the one you want." I looked at Barry. I nearly jumped when I saw how sparkly Barrie's eyes looked. A kid on Christmas who met the real Santa! When Barry realized I was looking at him, his expression turned serious. He cleared his throat, trying to act like a business man.

"Arya, you should go first. I'm a grown-up now, so I might as well act like it." Smirked Barry.

"Forth-teen is not the age of an adult."

"Just pick!" said Barry. I shrugged and walked to the suit case. There was a chimchar, a turtwig, and a piplup.

"I'll choose the chimchar!" I always wanted a fire type! They are really cool! Plus, if you are in the cold, they could warm you up!

"Then I choose you! Piplup!" said Barry.

"Very well! Both of you have chosen a good pokemon, it seems. Now listen well! The pokemon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world! In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll do well together. If you have any trouble, come see me at my lab in Sandgem Town. Well, see you next time." With that, Prof. walked away.

"Professor! Wait for me! Bye guys!" Lucas then ran toward Prof.

"What do ya know? Professor Rowan's really nice. On TV, he is so stern and scary."

"Yeah. I thought that the Prof. was going to kill me." I laughed.

"Prof? Why do you call him that?"

"Because Prof. Rowan and Professor Rowan are too long."

"… Arya! Since we both got pokemon, there is only one thing left to do! Are you up to it?"

"Up to what?"

"I always wanted to say this…The time has come! Arya, I challenge you to a battle!"

"You're on! Go chimchar!"

I throw the pokemon ball and in an instant, chimchar came out. He looked amazing. His flame tail was astonishing,

"Yes! My first fight! I'm ready, oh, and by the way, my name is Blaze." Laughed Chimchar. My eyes widen and I nearly faint. I look at Barry who already had his Pipulp out. Barrie's eyes widen when he sees me looking at him.

"Arya? What's wrong? For once, the look you're giving me is making me scared! You look like a horror movie character! Pale skin, widen eyes, and a worn expression!" I run to him and graph his shoulders.

"N-never…. Never punch the Demon queen in the stomach! She… She will put a curse on you!"

"My cousin May?!" Barrie's expression looked amused due to the fact that I said his cousin demon queen

"Pokemon…. The pokemon can talk! That pokemon just talked!" I said, pointing to my chimchar. The chimchar's eyes widen, and his expression was shocked.

"You can understand me!?" said the chimchar.

"Dumbo, there's no way a human could understand pokemon. There was only one, but he's lost in the world now." I point toward the pilulp, surprised that it just talked. I look back Barry, who looked irritated.

"Seriously? Come on, I want to have a pokemon battle! No time for pranks!"

"PRANKS!?... I'm going home. I just need some rest. I'll battle you tomorrow."

"Are you chickening out? That's not like you." Said Barry.

"Bye! See you tomorrow." I said while I ran towards my house, away from Barry and the pokemon.

"Wait for me!" I turn around, only to find the chimchar coming after me. I take out my pokemon ball and return chimchar. A nap. I seriously need my nap.

As soon I reached my house, I take off my hat, coat, and boots.

"Oh. Welcome home, Arya. You got some mail from your parents. I put it on your bed in your room." I nodded. I walk up the staircase, deciding that after I read the letter, I will take a nap. When I reached my room, there was a tiny package. It had two letters attached to it. I sit down on the bed, and graph the letters to begin reading.

_I'm sorry we couldn't tell you earlier. Now we know that it's time for you to know._

_-Mom and Dad_

Tell me what? I graph the other letter and began reading. My eyes widen. No way… The letter was old, probably as old as me. But the words on it just stroke my heart.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Yes, this is your son, and I know you two miss me very much. I am sorry to say this, but I won't be returning home for a while. I wish I can tell you what happened all these months, but I'm afraid that there is no words to describe what had transpired over the months. As of right now, I am traveling, seeing the world as much as I can. Please don't go looking for me, for I do not want to be found. Remember that one day, when we were all together at the house, as a family. I will always remember and cherish that time. I don't know when I will come back, but I promise that I will one day, and I look forward to when that time comes._

_Love, TM_

I stared at the note for minutes, trying to process what I just read. I have to make some phone calls, that's for sure. I run down stairs, and instantly pick up the phone and dialed May's phone number. Not only do I need to talk to her about the curse she put on me, but to see if this is actually a prank or not.

"Hello?"

"DEMON QUEEN!" I blurted out.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Ah… I mean, hi May! About the curse you put on me, I was wondering if you could-"

"Curse?! What curse?"

"I can talk to pokemon. I'm going crazy."

"You're not dead! That's great! Looks like my dad's test worked yet again!"

"TEST?"

"The medicine my dad made you take."

"Medicine…?"

"_Oh, by the way, you should take this shot?" said Prof. Birch. _

"_Shot?!" shots make me scared and a nervous wreck. Thinking of a needle in my skin creeps me out. _

"_Don't tell me you're scared of shots." Don't tell me this guy can read minds. Then again, it is pretty obvious. _

"_No!" I said, refusing the fact that he's actually right about me being scared. _

"_Alright then, so I don't have to make you take it."_

"_Why do I have to take this shot?!"_

"…_..So you won't get sick when you're looking for the fugitive." _

"_I don't want to even look for the fugitive-"_

"_TAKE IT!"_

"_Okay! Sheesh!"And with that, Prof. Birch sent a needle in my skin. And it hurt._

"May… Answer me honestly. What did that medicine do?"

"Uh…. It's actually funny, you see, it had a 98 percent of killing you! It gave you the ability to talk to pokemon!"

"Why me?! How come this crazy ability had to be tested on me?"

"It seems to only work with only your blood." Okay, when I first met Prof. Birch, I honestly thought that he was more… less of a demon than May. But I know now that they are equally crazy.

"….May, do I have a brother?" there was a silence through the phone.

"You're more crazy then him. He wouldn't dare to hit me! It's quite hilarious, actually."

"That's a yes?!"

"Well, got to go, Bye!" without giving me the chance to even say bye, May said bye. I then dialed my mom's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mom, is it true I have a brother?"

"Did you get the letter?" my mom's voice sounded somewhat troubled.

"Yeah. How old is he now?"

"When he sent that letter, he was 18 so he should be around 31."

"So his name is TM?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Even if he told you guys to not look for him, he didn't say that I couldn't. I'm going to go on a pokemon journey, while looking for him."

"Okay, honey. But remember, he could be anywhere in the world."

"Making it more of an adventure. Bye, and I love you."

"Buy, I love you too." I hanged up.

Most people would go on a journey, but once they reach their destination, they wouldn't know what to do. But I know what exactly what I'm going to do.

First, I'll punch him in the gut. Second, I'll make him give me all the presents he owns me for missing my birthdays. Then, I will take him home so we could be a loving family again.

**Okay, that's the first chapter guys. I know it didn't have the much action, but I wanted to make it clear, so you would understand the situation. This was the introduction, and I hope you guys liked it. Please give me your honest opinion and thanks for reading. I'll try to be as good as my brother. By the way, I do not own pokemon, because if I did, I would make sure there wasn't any demon queens. **


End file.
